Hidden Affection
by EllisonLindsay
Summary: Daryl tried to keep himself away from everyone after finding Sophia. Hating himself for not finding her sooner. Carol comes to tell him how grateful, but he knows fully well that's not the real reason she came to him. Rated M for Future chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Apology

**Exclaimer:**This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic. Don't judge me for my love of Carol and Daryl. They just seem to need each other so much. So, this is obviously a few days after Sophia was found in the barn.

Daryl woke up in a daze. The sunlight beating through the thin tent. Voices from the camp on Hershel's farm grew farther and farther away. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, and sat up straight. After a few moments of finding his legs, he stood up and stripped of his pants. Just as he managed to get them off, footsteps neared his tent. Daryl stiffened up, and grabbed his crossbow. The second the zipper started to unzip, he let out a sigh in relief. "God, Man do you kno.." The words stopped dead in there tracks at the person standing in front of him.

The women with the short grey hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that could melt glaciers. All the happiness that once danced upon her face had died with Sophia, or so Daryl figured. She rarely seemed happy, but when she did he always fought the urge to smile along with her. Today was different. Her eyes were blood shot, her cheeks were sticky and cover with tears and dirt. "Daryl.." His name escaped her lips in a whisper. "What you doin' here?" He asked her harshly, trying to keep up the appearance he gave around camp. There was no flinch from the women who had been to hell and back with her late husband. "I.." The pause seemed to go on for ages. "I wanted to thank you." Daryl looked at her confused, trying not to stumble back at her words. "Thank me for what?" He raised a brow to the woman, and sat back down on the ground. It was his way of telling her to sit her ass down.

Carol followed his lead, and sat with her knees pinned to her chest. "You were the only one who really seemed to care. The only one who really wanted to go look for her.." Her voice came out shaky and weak. "Rick wanted to prove a point, Shane.." She stopped. "All I really wanted to say was Thank you for trying to find her when she was still...her." All this time Carol was looking at the ground in front of her feet. She wanted to avoid the eye contact, or more like the eye rolling. "Don't thank me." He grumbled. "I shoulda been out there.." Carol snapped her attention back to him. "Don't.." She shook her head, and fought the urge to reach out to him. "You did everything, and you did more for my little girl and me than my husband ever did."

Admitting that wasn't hard. Admitting the fact that everything she really wanted from a man, was sitting in front of her ready to claw her eyes out. Though he was dirty, angry, aggravating almost a hundred percent of the time. No matter how mad she got at him, or mad he got at her she couldn't help but find the good in him. By this time, she realized she had been staring. "What you lookin' at?" He questioned her, and ran his fingers through his hair. "N-Nothing.." She glanced around before sighing to herself. "I'm going to go.." Carol stood up slowly, but before she could open the door a hand grasped her wrist. "No, you ain't goin' anywhere until you tell me the real reason you came in here." Daryl stood up, inches away from her.

Carol wasn't afraid, more intrigued by how quickly he picked up on her motive. "You thanked me the other day." His hand still wrapped around her tiny wrist loosened. "I-I can't thank you again?" She asked him. "No." He was trying so hard to be furious at the woman. Did she just come in here to annoy him? Her eyes met his for one swift moment before connecting to the ground again. "You're..You're just wonderful to me.." Daryl barely heard what she said. "Carol I swear to-"

Daryl was so baffled by the words that she just laid on him. Before he could say anything else, her lips connected with his for a brief second. Carol pulled away quickly and turned to run out the door. Daryl caught her hip, and pulled her hard against his chest. He caught her lips once more in a anxious kiss. This had been building up inside him for weeks. Their lips fought for dominance, Carol soon lost. All the things she had been thinking before this dissolved into a blur. She was lost in his arms, his touch, his kiss. Everything was new to her. Never once had she been kissed with so much intensity, let alone felt this good. Gripping onto his biceps with her nails softly, she heard a soft moan escape Daryl's lips. Carol found herself leaning more and more into his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her own. His hands with rough against the little skin that show above her jeans, it caused shivers up her back. Pulling back, Carol looked into his troubled blue eyes. "Don't you go leavin' me to." He grumbled softly, as he moved his hand to the back of his neck. "I don't plan on it.." Carol finally felt a smile creep across her lips. "Ay, there's that smile." Daryl chimed, and tapped his thumb against her cheek.

A few seconds later, the camp seemed to be booming again. The arguing, the fighting, the drama. Both lost in each other never heard everyone return. "Dinner needs to get started I should.." Daryl nodded, and grabbed his crossbow. "Gotta get huntin'." He told her as he unzipped the tent. They both went their seperate ways for the night. Though at dinner, the stolen glances, and smiles they shared went unnoticed.


	2. Chapter Two: The Tent

Daryl headed back from the woods, carrying a handful of dead squirrels. All day he had been thinking about Carol. With her soft touch, gorgeous eyes, and a smile that could make his knees weak. When Rick came up to him, and asked if he encountered any walkers he had to shake himself out of his world. "Naw, not today." He grumbled, and tossed his catch over the rope he hung in his section of the camp. A burst of laughter came from the camp, he glanced over to see Carol and Lori doubled over in laughter. "Oh god Lori!" Carol giggled, and grabbed her stomach in pain. Daryl tried to hide the smile that threatened to creep up on him. He decided to pack it in early, so he started to gather his things for the night.

Carol watched Daryl putting his things in the bags on either side of his bike, and inside his tent. Walking over to his camp seemed to take ages, her heart pounded hard against her chest. "What do yo-" Daryl growled before looking up at her. "Sorry, reflex." He apologized, but continued to put things away. "Are you going to bed this early?" Carol asked, and stuck her hands in her sweater pockets. It was starting to get colder, and the RV wasn't enough to keep her warm anymore. "Yeah, It was a rough day." He nodded towards his catch. "Took longer than I wanted." Daryl sighed, and stood up straight.

Combing his fingers through his dirty hair as he looked at her. She looked better than the few days before. There was still sadness behind those eyes, but he knew that was a given in this situation. "Oh, you're not going to come sit around the fire with us? It's really warm." Carol smiled, and looked over at the others laughing around the fire. "Naw, I'm good. I'm exhausted." He unzipped the tent just as Carol shivered. "You, uh. Have a good time?" It was more of a question then a statement.

Carol watched him step inside, and followed behind him. "What are ya' doin'?" He asked her, just as she shivered again. "Can I..stay here for the night? I get so cold." She admitted, and looked down at the ground uncertain on why she really just asked that. Daryl scratched the back of his neck, and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Why not?" He agreed, and took off his dirty shirt.

Carol felt her face start to flush, and looked away instantly. It helped that she had already dressed for bed before heading to the fire. Her flannel pyjama's were anything but sexy but they were the closest thing to sexy that she had. The shirt was v-neck, that swooped down low on her chest. As she took off her sweater, she noticed he took off his shoes and already climbed onto the air mattress. "You comin'?" He asked, and held the blankets out for her. Carol nodded, and climbed in next to him.

Daryl tried to keep his distance, trying to keep her from being disgusted with him. Daryl felt inscure with Carol's body next to his so intimatly. Carol moved back so her back touched his chest, she sighed softly to herself and closed her eyes. He fought everything to not wrap his arm around her, but managed to fail. His arm slinked it's way around her waist, pulling her more into him. The bold act seemed to back fire, as he felt her ass against the front of his pants. As she wiggled to get more comfortable, he had to bite back a groan. "Woman, can't you hold still?" He growled in her ear.

Carol felt herself grow hot under his touch. Her skin started to boil as she felt him growing hard as she tried to get herself comfy. "Sorry, I'm not used to a air mattress." She replied quietly as she moved her waist once again, against the front of his pants. Daryl let out a small hiss in her ear, before nipping at her soft earlobe. "You're gunna get yourself in loads of trouble here." He groaned deeply, letting his fingers roam over the soft skin of her hip bones. Carol bit back a smile in the darkness, and turned her head to look at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" She told him, and turned to face her chest to his.

Daryl let out a moan in dispair as she pulled away from him. "What are you doin' to me?" He asked, and raised a brow to her. "I'm not doing anything." Carol giggled, and ran her hand up and down over his bicept. Daryl felt himself shiver for the first time since he saw the walkers. "You can't be.." He grumbled under his breath, and closed his eyes. Carol examined his face, trying to understand what he was feeling at that second.

When he opened his eyes against, his animalistic instincts got the best of his. He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her close to him. He kissed her hard and rough, slowly making it more passionate. Their kiss was so eager, wanting more of each other. Needing more of each other. Carol whimpered softly against his rough lips, gripping his bare skin hard with her nails. She broke the kiss first, looking into his eyes. "Daryl I..I'm not good enough for yo-" He scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. "Woman, you are to good for me." He grumbled before pulling her in again.

This time Carol wanted to take the lead, she rolled him onto his back. Running her hands up and down his chest. Every inch of her tingled. She was never touched like this by her husband, she sure as hell never felt this way with him either. Daryl ran his hands up her back, feeling her arch to his touch. They broke the kiss once more, ridding of Carol's shirt. He couldn't help but stare at the perfect mounds of flesh in front of his face. It wasn't that he didn't look before, but having them there for only his eyes to see made him grow more excited.

He took his hands, moving them over the soft pale outer edges of her breasts. Carol leaned her head back in response. "Daryl.." Her lips quivered his name. Leaning down once more, she began to kiss down his chest softly. "Shit.." He moaned softly, being careful to keep from everyone hearing. Carol stopped at the hem of his jeans, smirked up at him as she unzipped them and undid the button. They came off easy as she pulled them down. Her hand grazed his length over his boxers, causing him to let out a gruff moan.

Daryl had enough of her being in control. He flipped them over quickly, pulling her pants and panties down seconds afterwards. Carol giggled nervously, knowing that it had been long before the walkers came since she had done anything with a man. Daryl kissed her neck slopply, but gently. He grazed his touch over the soft flesh, trailing it down to the valley of her breasts. Carol arched her back in response, and closed her eyes. "Oh.." Was all that escaped her lips as he moved his tongue around her breast. Daryl couldn't get enough of the heat that was coming off her body, he licked up the sweat that came off between her breasts, before pulling away to look at her.

"Damn.." He groaned softly, before pulling off his boxers. Carol watched him with lust filled eyes, everything from the days before, weeks before, months before all washed away in this moment. Daryl picked up her legs, putting them over his shoulders. He gripped her thigh with one hand, moving his length to her entrance. Daryl smirked as he teased her, watching her squirm underneath him. Running the tip of his length up and down her entrance, before gripping her waist. He moved into her slowly, trying to keep himself composed. Already he felt himself wanting to burst, but he knew he couldn't. He moved his hips slowly at first, but quickly gained speed. Carol frantically looked for something to grab, she found his pillow wrapping her bony fingers around the softness. She moaned softly at first, before getting louder. Daryl leaned down, moving his shoulder by her lips.

"Bite me, to keep from wakin' anybody." He groaned at her. Though his own noises started to get breathy and ragged. "Fuck.." He mumbled, as he started to pump faster. Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl as she sunk her teeth into the soft spot of his shoulder. "Oh fuck Carol." Daryl mumbled against her neck, sinking his own teeth lightly into her skin. He moved his hips faster. Carol tried to hang on as long as she could, but felt herself completely lose comtrol. Her body shook frantically, arching her back to him as she finished. "Oh Daryl.." Carol moaned against his skin until her body became limp. She rolled her hips, urging him to keep going until he finished.

Daryl felt accomplished knowing that Carol finished, and was still telling him to continue. He held on so long, but within second of her rolling her hips he soon gave up that fight. He dug in nails hard into her hips, and came. "Fuck, shit! Fuck!" He groaned loudly against her skin. His body went limp as hers, collapsing against her soft body. After a few moments, he pulled out and rolled next to her. Carol wrapped her arm around his waist, and he pulled the blankets over top of them. "That was.." Carol whispered softly. Daryl just nodded, and kissed her forehead softly. "Get some rest." He told her as he shut his own eyes. They both drifted off within seconds.

This was the best sleep that they both had gotten in months since everything had happened. Daryl cradled Carol in his arm, leaning his cheek against the top of her head as they both slept.


End file.
